


This is my song for you

by Anaarki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Kise plays guitar, M/M, Minor Violence, Music, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaarki/pseuds/Anaarki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise lost a match to Aomine. That would not be a problem if a certain person wouldn’t be a self-centered type. How will they deal with their emotions? What will happen when Haizaki shows up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my song for you

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf-W_7reOAU  
> It came to my mind, when I was listening this song. The story contains its lyrics.   
> Anyway, sorry if there will be any mistakes, since I'm not a native speaker.  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

It was Monday early morning. Everyone hates Mondays, but Aomine hated this day even more. He entered grounds of Touou Academy and yawned.

_ Oh man, I’m so exhausted. I didn’t get any sleep last night after all. _

The match between Touou and Kaijo took place yesterday. Aomine won but he hasn’t been feeling so. He has been feeling like he had lost. 

_ Damn it! _

“Heeey~ Dai-chan!” Pink-haired girl shouted and ran to him. 

“Shut up, Satsuki, you are so noisy.”

“Geez, you are late again. Hurry up. The class starts in five minutes! You can’t skip it.” Aomine just passed by her saying nothing. Momoi couldn’t believe, he had just completly ignored her.

“Aomine! You big stupid ganguro!”

“Give it up. I’m sick of it. I’m going to the roof. Don’t bother me.” Momoi opened her mouth to say something but when she saw his face, she stopped herself. Aomine continued his way and headed to the main entrance of the building. Momoi sighed. She knew what it could be.

Bluenette reached the last floor of a school building and opened the window in a warehouse. He made it out to the windowsill and ably grabbed the edges of a ladder. It took him just a few seconds to get on the roof. 

When he finally managed to do it, he laid on the ground with his arms under his head. He sighed and looked at the sky. It was bright. The sun was shining and the temperature was really high even if it was only in the morning. Aomine couldn’t see any clouds as well.  

_ What a beautiful day,  _ he smirked ironically. His mood was at a low ebb. He blamed himself. He had absolutely fucked it up. He had already screwed his friendship with Tetsu, but this time it was different. It was because of Kise. He was special. Aomine had been in love with him since middle school. Although he had never showed it, he always enjoyed playing one-on-one with him so much. He loved the way he could tease him so much. And now it was gone. He ruined it. It was his only talent except basketball. Aomine closed his eyes.

He remembered those bad things he told him. He said some think he shouldn’t say. All of them were so senseless. It was just Aomine’s ego. He acted like an idiot and he knew it.

_ Why everyhing has to be so complicated?  _

There was a picture of laughing Kise in his mind. He used to be so cheerful and now when Aomine recalled his expression while he was sitting on the floor unable to stand up because of his injured leg, he looked like a different person. Something had changed. And it was Aomine’s fault.

Suddenly, bluenette opened his eyes and sat up.

_ I need to apologize. I definitely have to do it and make things clear. _

 

***

 

Kise had a rough day. He had been posing all day long for the sake of his new photobook. Being a model was arduous. He had never though so, but right now as he was finally walking his way home, he felt dead. The photoshoot lasted several hours, however there was one positive aspect in it. He hadn’t had to go to school.

Kise wanted to be home as soon as possible. He was tired and his facial muscles were aching as he had to smile all the time. Moreover he hadn’t been feeling like it. All of his thoughts were running around a certain blue-haired person.

_ Ah, what a pain in the ass thinking about him all the day. _

Kise rubbed his temples and turned onto a side street, his head tilted down. Model’s apartment was situated in a quiet neighborhood. He was thankful for it, because he really didn’t want to be stuck in a crowded street right now.

As he arrived in front of his place, he found his keys in a fancy bag draped over blonde’s shoulder. He opened the door and stepped in the apartment. He took off his shoes and dropped the bag on the floor. 

_ Oh man I’m hungry. _

Kise took a muesli bar in the kitchen. He had never been eating much in order to keep his perfect body fit. After all he was beautiful for living.

Once Kise was done with eating, he ended in his room laying on the bed. His mind was full of Aomine again. 

_ That guy... who does he think he is?! _

Kise remembered how much he had always adored him. First time he met him he was like “oh wow, that person is so amazing and talented”, Aomine was also the reason why blonde started playing basketball in a first place. Kise had been good at sports since… since forever. His natural talent to copy anything he had seen before was a big help in it. He became the best in a short period of time and had no opponents. Noone could beat him. And that was boring. But Aomine was a challenge. 

 

_ Flashback: _

_ Kise jumped in order to score. They were playing one-on-one as always. Aomine grinned and stole him the ball. Blonde fell on the ground, but straight away turned round to face the other one. _

_ “Once again, once again!” _

_ “Nope, that’s enough,” Aomine turned him down. _

_ Kise hit the ground with a fist. He had never won. It was so frustrating. Aomine was unbeatable, but Kise kept trying. And now he was sitting on the floor, his head tilted down. Another loss. He was smiling though. _

 

Kise sighed. Those times were great memories. Basketball was Aomine’s everything. They spent plenty of time together in a gym. He used to play with a big smile and happy eyes. And that was the reason why Kise loved him. But as he recalled yesterday’s match, his heart sunk down. That nasty look in Aomine’s eyes, the arrogant smirk of his. 

_ “Give it up.The only one who can beat me is me.” _

Those words were resonating in Kise’s mind. Not only he hadn’t been able to surpass him, yet he had crawled on the floor just like a weakling.

_ How pathetic... _

Kise took a deep breath and streightened up on the bed. He leaned his back against the wall and gazed in his room. It was clean and luxurious even so the first thing model noticed was a dark-brown wooden guitar.

Blonde reached for the instrument and picked it up. His face was covered with a soft smile for a moment. He loved music almost as much as basketball. On top of that, this guitar was pretty special for him. He was given it as a gift by his father when he was still a kid. Kise had quite some memories connected to this wooden piece of art. 

He sat up properly and without thinking touched the strings. The sound his guitar made was little bit upleasant, but Kise didn’t need a tuner to fix it. 

When he finished tuning, he started playing chords in random sequences. A, E and D. Blonde crooned a melody, which was stuck in his head for a couple of days by now. His smooth voice went perfectly with the sound of a guitar. Naturally, he was good at singing. He used to go to karaoke with his friends in middle school.

Suddenly, he froze and stopped playing. He quickly took a notes with a pen from the nightstand and began writing. He felt sudden touch of an inspiration. The words were sliding out of his mind on the paper almost all alone. Kise felt his feelings were releasing, as well.

 

_ "Daze off in a broken dream, _

_ so lost in the open seas. _

_ Held down somewhere in between, _

_ I knew you wouldn't wait for me." _

 

Kise broke himself off and gulped. He tried to erase the picture of Aomine inside of his head, but nothing helped. In the end, he drew a deep breath and forced his hand to keep writing. 

 

_ "Cuz I tried to stand, _

_ but you keep pushing me down, _

_ pushing me down. _

_ Does it never end? _

_ Will I ever win with you?" _

 

The lyrics was finished in no time. Kise just stared at the paper, his body shaking. He put all of his feelings, that had been recently torturing him, in it and now he felt somehow… empty. 

Blonde reached for his guitar and without thinking started to sing the second verse.

 

_ "Work hard through this broken life, _

_ high hopes it'll be alright…" _

 

_ *** _

 

Aomine felt uneasy the whole day. He couldn’t focus on anything but Kise. He couldn’t help it even as he was walking in a direction towards Kise’s apartment.

_ Okay, so let’s do it once more. _

Bluenette repeated the speech he was planning to say to Kise in his head for the hundredth time, perhaps. Afterwards he let out a groan. It was no good.

_ Screw that. _

He realized that any monologue he would prepare woudn’t help, so he would say the truth. Admit how he really felt. And that was difficult for him. To be exact, almost impossible. But he would deal with it, for Kise he would do so. 

Aomine had been lost in his thoughts until he came up in front of Kise’s door. He heard some noise coming from the inside, but didn’t pay much attention to it. Bluenette took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock.

_ Wait. _

He stopped himself in the middle of a move. 

_ Was Kise… singing? _

There was a moment of silence until he could catch words of Kise’s song.

 

_ "Beat down, but I'm still alive, _

_ hold on for another fight. _

 

_ Cuz I tried to stand, _

_ you keep pushing me down, _

_ pushing me down. _

_ Does it never end? _

_ Will I ever win with you?" _

 

It took him aback and Aomine’s hand slowly dropped drown.

_ He is singing about me, isn’t he?  _

Aomine could distinguist a hurt tone of blonde’s voice. He was stucked in a short shock. All the courage to apologize had left him.

 

_ "So take everything, _

_ all of me. _

_ It's okay. _

_ Like it when you break,  _

_ all I've got. _

_ I feel free. _

_ On the floor. _

_ Alone with nothing. _

_ (Yeah)  _

_ I find my strength and _

_ (Yeah)  _

_ Beat on the ground. _

_ (Yeah)  _

_ Don't need nothing from you." _

 

All of the sudden, the melody had disappeared. Instead of it, Aomine heard quiet sobs. Kise was crying. He had made him cry.

_ I’m such a jerk. I- _

Aomine covered his face with his palms. 

_ I can’t. I will just hurt him more. _

He left without a word.

 

***

 

As months flew by they both had learned how to bear the pain. Aomine could see Kise getting better, as well. He had been all smiley again and had enjoyed games with his team. That was enough for Aomine.

Since he had lost in the first round of Winter Cup with Tetsu, he had been attending all of Kise’s matches in secret. Today, Kise was supposed to play against Haizaki. Aomine had a bad feeling about it. Haizaki - former player of Teiko and also Aomine’s teammate - used to be a problematic asshole even then. Bluenette just didn’t want to imagine his behavior by now. Especially not after he had been kicked out of Teiko and Kise had been his replacement. Aomine could feel Haizaki’s rage on Kise just by looking at him.

_ Please, don’t do anything stupid.  _

Aomine knew Kise still had an injured leg from the match between them on Interhigh, and was seriously worried. He could also confidently say, that Kise had been training hard, not letting his damnification heal. He knew him very well.  

The match wasn’t going as expected, but in the end Kise managed to oveturn it. That was the moment, when Haizaki slammed down hard on Kise’s feet. 

_ That bastard! _

 

***

 

“Oi, Kaijou boys are still inside, give it up.” Haizaki turned round, suprised by the sudden interruption. He was waiting in from of the hall and planning to take a revenge on Kise, who beat him. 

“Huh?” 

Aomine stepped out of the shadows.

“Daiki…?”

“Oh, you remember, long time no see,” stated bluenette, his eyes pinned on the other boy. He was angry, it was evident in his gaze.

“Anyway, why are you here?” Haizaki asked with his mouth pursed in an awful smirk. 

“I’ve seen what you did to Kise, despite the fact that the referee couldn’t.”

“Is that so?” 

“You are planning something villainous, don’t you?” Aomine bit his lip to keep himself calmer. Haizaki laughed.

“And what if?” 

“You were always a fucker, I guess some things just don’t change. I’m going to stop you,” growled the other one.

“Oi oi, when did you turn into a good boy, Daiki?” The voice Haizaki used was derisive. “Or you like that Ryouta that much?”

“That’s none of your business.” Bluenette frowned as Haizaki began laugh harder. Aomine started to be seriously pissed off.

“Great, that’s j-just great,” he almost couldn’t speak, “then I will hurt him even more.” 

Aomine lost his nerve and punched Haizaki in the face. Black-haired guy fell on the ground.  

“You better keep your mouth shut. Don’t try to cause any more problems.”

Bluenette just shook his head in disappoitment and walked away.

“A-aominecchi?” Aomine stood face to face to a blonde basketball player. His eyes widened.

“Kise?” He looked at him in disbelief, followed by a clearing his throat. “Just how much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Aomine broke eye contact and looked away. 

“Ugh…”

“What if Shougo-kun tell somebody that you struck him? You will have problems.” Kise looked worried. Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Nah like I care, besides I’m pretty sure that that idiot won’t tell anybody.” 

Silence.

“Who do you think will win this Winter Cup?” Model tried to keep the conversation. Bluenette shrugged.

“If that’s all, then I will be going, good luck in your next match.” The taller one wanted to start moving, but Kise stopped him by grabbing his jacket.

“Wait.” Aomine turn round and narrowed his eyebrow. The awkward silence took over the place. “Aominecchi, I-”

“I’ve heard your song, Kise. I think you hate me, duh? I’m sorry.” He rubbed his temples and sighed. “I really should go... bye.”

Blonde watched Aomine’s back leaving him behind. Again. 

_ No, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. _

Kise ran after Aomine and hugged him from behind. The taller one winced in surprise.

“Kise...?”

“It’s not like this. You’ve got it wrong.” Blonde buried his face in Aomine’s back, while still holding him tight. “I don’t hate you, I… I-” Aomine slowly turned and gently touched model’s face. 

“Kise, why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying.”

“No, your eyes are just filled up with tears,” he laughed. Kise hit him with a fist, however not strong enough to actually hurt him. He smiled a little. 

“So?” Aomine asked, when it didn’t seem Kise would let him go. The situation was so confusing, especially after all what happened. Blonde didn’t spit a word out. He just couldn’t find the right ones. 

Aomine stared at Kise’s face and wiped off his tears with a thumb. Model’s skin was soft and smooth to touch. Aomine had never imagined it would be as good. Suddenly, he felt an irresistible urge to kiss him. Kise’s half-opened lips were enticing him too much. So he simple leaned over and did it.

At first Kise was surprised from an unexpected move, although after a little while he joined and enjoyed the kiss. It was shy but long.

When they got separated, Aomine was the first one to talk. He leaned towards Kise’s ear and whispered: “I love you, would you go out with me?” 

 


End file.
